Our Life Memories
by Paulimapi
Summary: Each chapter, a new memory from the marauder era, from the moment they were little kids until Harry is born.
1. The Pink Book

_Here you'll find a bunch of memories, from the Marauders' time. From the moment they were kids, until little Harry is born._

_It won't be in chronological order necessarily, but things will be understood better as the chapters develop. :)_

_Hope you'll like it. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**James Potter and Remus Lupin**

**Setting: James' house, 1967, both are 7 years old.**

"But James, we _have_ to make a family, and all that someday." Remus sighed with exasperation and sat on the bed with the snitch sheets.

"Not if I don't want to! I mean, really, Rem, adults are crazy. Why would I want to do that sort of things, just..blugh!"

Remus couldn't help but grin at his friend's disgust. Even though they were the same age, he was far more mature than kids his age. It might have to do with the fact that he was bitten by a werewolf two years before and was practically forced to grow up.

*flashback*

James and Remus had been at Jule's house that afternoon for a play date, even though they know it was really an excuse their mothers' used to gossip all afternoon while their kids played. Jules had been their friend since they had memory, she was one year and a half older than Remus and two years older than James. On that particular August day, they entered her room to find her sitting by the window in her orange summer dress, curly blonde hair in a high ponytail, mightly interested in a book she was reading.

Remus cleared his throat so she would look up. The girl reluctantly looked away from her book and towards the two boys. "Oh", she said. "Hi boys!" Jules smiled.

"Hey Jules," said James, as Remus simply waved.

She closed her book and jumped from the window, walking towards her friends. "So what's up? Want to play gobstones?"

James ignored her offer. "What were you reading before?" he asked.

Jules looked back to where her book still layed, by the window. "Oh, that. Well..it's just an old book a girl from school lent me."

"What's it about?" asked Remus, walking behind James, who was already grabbing the pink book.

The blonde girl seemed hesitant for a moment, but then just shrugged and decided to show them the book.

Remus already knew a lot of how children were made, so he wasn't really that surprised. But James was another story.

As Jules read the book and explained them all about child making, his hazel eyes grew wider and wider.

Remus looked at his friend, amused, as did Jules.

"Are you bloody serious?!" exclaimed James, after a few minutes of shock.

Jules simply nodded, smiling.

"Whoa", he said, really surprised. "I had all kinds of theories, but nothing like _that _ever crossed my mind."

Remus and Jules bursted out laughing, as the door to Jules' bedroom opened and James' mom smiled sweetly at them all. "What's so funny?"

The two of them inmediatly stopped laughing. "Nothing, ," said Jules, suddenly worried she shouldn't have told what she told little James.

Paula just laughed, and muttered something like 'kids', before Remus' mom, appeared behind her.

"Remus, darling, I'm going out tonight, so you'll be staying at James' house, I've already talked with Paula. Come here and give me a kiss before I leave."

"Okay mom!" said Remus, as he looked at James and they both grinned. Then he ran to kiss his mother goodbye before returning to his spot on the floor of Jules' bedroom.

The three friends played a game of exploding snap after that, all thoughts of 'baby making' forgoten..for the time being. About an hour passed before the white door opened, by Paula again, letting the two boys know it was time to go.

"But muuuuuuum!!!" complained James. "We were just about to start another exploding snap gamee! And I was going to win!"

"Oh, really, you were?" asked Remus. "Because _I_ always seem to win at this."

"That's because you always cheat, Rem!"

"No I don't!" exclaimed Remus, deeply offended.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't, you-"

"Boys!!" interrupted Paula. "Stop it! We are leaving now, no discussion. And stop arguing, please."

James stumped on the rug, and Jules giggled, getting a glare from the boy.

Once both James and Remus were at the door, Paula smiled at them, and shook her head. "Now, say goodbye to Jules, boys."

"Bye Jules," they said monotonously, at the same time.

Jules just waved and smiled.

*end of flashback*

"I mean, how can adults do that? It's so gross and weird!" exclaimed James, since five minutes before the subject was back on.

"It's natural, James, now stop thinking about it, we won't be doing _that_ for a while now."

"I don't think I'll _ever _do it."

Remus just chuckled, as Paula entered the room with some hot cocoa for the boys.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hahaha, poor James. Hope you liked it, pleasee do review and tell me your opinion. And if you'd like to keep reading, subscribe to the story! :) I'll be updating soon, I promise. _


	2. Mudbloods and Purebloods

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter. :'(_

**

* * *

First Christmas at Hogwarts**

**Setting: Hogwarts, 1971 (1st year)**

Hogwarts during the holidays was completely amazing for Lily Evans. Everything was just so _magical_. She still wasn't used to it all. After all, she had lived a muggle life until age eleven.

Twelve Christmas trees at the Great Hall, all fully decorated with real, live fairies as lights! They all giggled and gossiped all the time, and the redhead just loved to stop by and chat with them, until one time when they made fun of her hair, telling her it was on fire and started yelling. But not only fairies were found at the tree, it had luminous holly berries and real, hooting, golden owls as well! Flitwick had also used a spell to create non-bursting golden bubbles.

The suits of armor were all enchanted to sing Christmas carols when people walked by, and all had an everlasting candle inside.

Magical icicles were all hung on the bannisters,too, but the best of all, according to Lily, was the magical snow falling from the ceiling of the Great Hall, which was dry and warm, so it wasn't uncomfortable for it to fall. It was so beautiful.

Some walls were covered in silver frost, and there were garlands of mistletoe and ivy all over the place, which smelled delicious.

All in all, Christmastime at Hogwarts was very special for Lily, so much that she decided it would be okay to spend it at the castle, instead of her house. Some of her friends were staying too, so it would be really fun, and she wasn't really looking forward to seeing Petunia.

After the Christmas feast, on December 24 -or Christmas Eve-, the redhead slowly went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, not feeling that good. Some kids from Slytherin had been calling her a 'mudblood', and she didn't really knew what it meant at the moment, so she just ignored them and looked at Sev, who was with them yet hadn't made any rude comments. She expected him to defend her or at least explain the word, but he had remained silent, as if embarassed of her. It had really hurt her as Sev was and had been her only friend during her childhood, and now that she was sitting in the common room by the fire, she realized the word probably had something to with her being a muggleborn, and she wasn't pleased at all, because it really wasn't her fault who her parents were, and besides, they weren't any better just because they came from wizarding families, were they?

Stupid Slytherins, they had ruined what she expected to be a lovely Christmas Eve. But she wouldn't lose her time being mad at them, _'not worth it', _she thought, and decided to go look for her friends, who would probably still be downstairs. But as she stood up, she noticed there was a boy, alone, sitting by the fire. _'Nobody should be alone on Christmas'_ she thought, as she approached him. As she got closer she noticed it was Sirius Black, a first year just like her, who was always with that James boy with the unruly hair.

"Umm, Sirius?" she asked.

The dark haired boy turned to look at her, his grey eyes seemed kind of red, as if he had been crying. "What do you want, Evans?" he asked.

"A-are you okay?" she replied, feeling stupid, since he clearly wasn't.

"I'm fine." He turned towards the fire again.

But Lily, being as persistant as she was, wouldn't just leave.

She decided to sit down beside Sirius.

He glared at her for a moment, but then just gave up and stared at the fire.

A few minutes went by, as both of them just watched the wood burn, in complete silence.

"I hate them."

Lily turned towards Sirius, confused at his words.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"They think they're so _pure blooded_, and clean, when they actually just disgust me," snarled the boy, not looking at her.

"Why do they disgust you?" asked Lily sweetly.

Sirius looked at Lily. "They think they're better than everyone, will do unforgivable things just for a good laugh, they're just-" He sighed. "Nevermind, Evans, I shouldn't bother you with this."

"I don't mind."

The boy sighed again. "They hurt people like you just because _'they don't deserve to know about magic'_ or something stupid like that!"

Lily was confused.

"Well, stop thinking about them, they're clearly terrible people, Sirius, they're not worth it."

Sirius looked even more upset at this.

"Who _are _these people anyway??"

Sirius chuckled, all humor gone, and looked at the fire again. "They're my bloody family."

Lily just looked at him, finally understanding what was bothering him so much.

There was really nothing she could say, so she just moved closer to Sirius and put her arms around him, hugging him, making him feel less lonely.

After a few minutes of this, Sirius stared coughing uncomfortably, so Lily pulled away and simply smiled.

"Um, Evans, I'd be grateful if you didn't go around mentioning what a disgrace my family is, because they would probably think I'm like that as well."

"But you're not. I know you're not, and everyone else does, too. But don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"I really _am_ different, I've always been, to think of it," Sirius insisted, more to himself than to Lily.

Lily just nodded, started to stand up, and walk away.

"Lily."

The redhead turned towards Sirius. "Mhm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **_That would be when our sweet Lily started to discover about the blood judging in the wizardry world, and the first time Sirius talked to someone about his family._

_Thanks for reading! Please do review, and let me know what you think. Or if you have any ideas/requests about some nice memories, let me know._


	3. Summer Heat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. :(

* * *

The Four Marauders

Setting: Hogwarts, first year.

The past year had been so different in everyway for the four kids sitting by the lake that warm June afternoon. It had been their first year at Hogwarts, and everything they knew before it had changed.

Now they had responsabilities and things that came with growing into teenagers. And little Sirius Black was not exactly pleased at the idea.

"I shall never grow up! I don't want anything to do with all those responsabilities and studying, this year was hard enough!" exclaimed Sirius, jumping off the tree he had been sitting on.

"You sound like Peter Pan, mate," replied Remus calmly, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Peter who?" asked James, raising his eyebrow.

Remus looked at his three friends, all with confused faces.

He chuckled. "Nevermind, nobody."

"You are so strange sometimes, Rem," murmured James, laying with his back on the grass, staring at the sky.

Remus simply went back to his book.

"I'm bored," announced Sirius, a few moments later. "Pete, entertain me."

Peter frowned, and spoke for the first time in about ten minutes.

"I'm no clown, Sirius, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I dunno, jump off and swim with the giant squid, perhaps?" answered the boy mischiveously.

"That would certainly be fun to watch!" exclaimed James.

Peter looked pale, as if he thought he would really have to jump.

"Mates.." stared Remus, shaking his head.

"What?" asked James. "We really _are_ bored, Rem!"

Remus rolled his eyes, yet chuckled a bit.

"So what _shall_ we do, then?" asked Sirius.

"We could see who can hold his breath longer?" proposed Peter.

"Nah!" replied James. "We've played that too many times this year, and last time you had to go to the Hospital Wing, Pete."

They all remained quiet for some minutes, staring up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a chicken leg," commented Sirius.

They all looked at him, puzzled, yet amused.

"What! I'm hungry..".

The other three laughed, and as they did, Lily Evans and her friend Alice walked by the lake, chatting and laughing as well.

James caught a glimpse of red walking by, and instantly turned towards it, admiring the girl, yet hoping nobody would notice.

He felt his stomach tighten when he heard Sirius whistle and laugh, and looked away from Lily.

"What?" asked James, hoping the whistling hadn't been because of him.

"I think James here has a little crush on Evansss, doesn't he?" answered Sirius, in a singing tone.

"I _do_ not!" exclaimed James, blushing alarmingly.

Remus eyed his friend quietly, as if analizing him.

"Oh, I think he does," said Peter, laughing.

"Shut up, Peter! I don't! She's ugly!"

"Oh, really?" asked Sirius, playfully. "So it would be perfectly okay if I called her here to sit with us, wouldn't it?"

"DON'T!" yelled James.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I-I mean..sure, if you want to, but girls are lame anyway, all they talk about it clothes and boy bands, do you really want to have her babbling in here?"

The other three marauder burst out laughing.

"Yup, he _loves_ her," said Sirius, laying down beside his friend.

James frowned. "Fine, think whatever you want, but I don't."

Remus snorted, and walked towards his two friends, laying on the grass by the shade, too.

Peter layed down on his back too, yet a bit farther from them, where he felt the heat of the sun.

"Girls are stupid," murmured James to himself, as he jerked his head to the right a bit, so he could watch Lily Evans laugh.

After a while, the four of them ended up falling asleep, and they slept for at least two hours.

Peter was the first to wake up, and yelled so hard that he woke up the other three, as well.

"What is it, Pete?" asked James, groggily.

"I-I, my skin burns!! Terribly so!!" Peter exclaimed, with his arms extended forward.

"Oh!..Pete, did you fall asleep under the noon time sun!?" asked Remus.

"Well, I didn't know this would happen!" answered Peter.

Sirius facepalmed, and stood up. "Let's go the Hospital Wing, Pete.."

"Yet again," whispered James to Remus, who nodded.

So the four of them went walking, really slow, for they had to wait for Peter, who was moving rather slowly since every movement hurt.

And as they walked, James turned around, just to check if the _ugly_ girl he clearly _didn't_ like was still sitting by the lake, but she wasn't, so he just turned back and caught up with his friends.

"I'm starving now," complained Sirius as they walked.

* * *

_A/N: Awww little James has a crush on Lily! Although he completely denies it xD And here we can see how silly Peter was since he was eleven. _

_Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please do review if you have time! 3_

_I'm open to suggestions and stuff too, in case you may want to give me some. :)_


End file.
